The present invention relates to a device for protecting a flash, strobe or modeling light tube. This protection may include a filtering or light attenuation effect.
A typical photo strobe unit consists of a power pack unit and a strobe or flash head. The flash head has two separate and different lighting sources, a modeling light and a flash tube. The modeling light, typically is a tungsten lamp, provides light used to simulate the light output from the flash tube, to light the subject for focusing, and to be the general light used for setup and styling or arrangement of the subject to be photographed. The flash tube, and sometime the modeling light, when fired, provides the actual light that exposes the film or digital image sensor.
The tubes of these units are subject to destructive forces, such as accidental impact, internal malfunction, and the like. When this happens, due to the vacuum within the tubes, implosion results and glass shards typically are strewn about with not inconsiderable force. This is a particularly dangerous situation when the light units are at their normal operating temperatures, which is extremely high.
There are examples in the prior art of protectors for electric lamps and light bulbs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 715,254, issued to Garretson, discloses an electric lamp protector comprising a cage assembly that may be covered with a wire cloth. This is a single piece device intended and developed to protect a single enclosed bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,489, issued to Lemmens et al., discloses a wire net (helical spring form) that is integrally attached to an outer surface of a light bulb. Because of the integral attachment, this device is not removeable, changeable, or replaceable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,116, issued to Elg, discloses a wire mesh light bulb protector that is designed to encompass a single bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,762, issued to Soilean, discloses a light bulb assembly with a wire mesh protector integral to the assemble and interposed between a light bulb and a window area of the assembly. Since this device is an assemble, it necessarily protects the single enclosed bulb. Further, the wire mesh of this assembly, since it is integral to the assemble, is also necessarily not easily removable, changeable or replaceable.
Thus it can be seen that there is an existing and continuing need for devices that can protect either a portion, or all, of a multi-bulb light unit and still allow light to emanate from the unit to a subject to be illuminated. Further, there is a continuing need for these protector devices to be easily removable, changeable or replacable.
The present invention relates to a protective device for protecting multi-light bulb units.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective device that fits over a flash tube and/or modeling light of a dual light photo strobe unit.
It is another object of the present invention wherein said protective device is comprised of a mesh like material that allows a reduction in the amount of light provided by the light unit.
It is a further object of the present invention wherein said mesh-like material is a metallic material that does not melt at temperatures created by flash tube use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a series of differently sized protective devices that may be nestled within each other in order to provide a controllable reduction in the amount of light provided by the flash tube and/or modeling light.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a variety of different shaped protective devices that will conform to the different shapes and models of photo strobe units and be easily changeable, removable or replaceable.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.